


Happy Man

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [18]
Category: House MD
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drugs, Episode Tag, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House takes stock of what he's got left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Man

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 77. 
> 
> Episode Tag for Out of the Chute. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

He’d lost Cuddy, to whatever extent he’d ever had or genuinely wanted her.

Wilson was looking at him _that way_ again. The cripple. The patient. The fuck-up. The one whose bed he could crawl in and out of with impunity, because House would always take him back.

Cameron was long gone.

Stacey whispered her lies to him with every step he took, but with luck he might never actually see her again.

Love, self-respect, and the sad dream of normalcy had all gone out the proverbial window, but House still felt like a winner.

He had his old friend back.


End file.
